(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a switch type DC electric machine having auxiliary excitation winding and conduction ring and brush in which a rotary part of electric machine (104) composed of a rotary part of permanent magnetic electric machine or a rotary part of reluctance electric machine of the switched DC electric machine with conduction ring and brush (1000) is installed with a serial type auxiliary excitation winding set (105) and/or a parallel type auxiliary excitation winding set (108), and an electric conductive annular brush device (107) is served as an interface for transmitting the electric power; a drive control device (103) is used for controlling the value and the polarity and the phase sequence of excitation current of a magnetic field winding set of electric machine (102), and also equipped with one or more than one of following functions, including: (A) controlling the value and the polarity of excitation voltage and current of the serial type auxiliary excitation winding set (105); (B) controlling the value and the polarity of excitation voltage and current of the parallel type auxiliary excitation winding set (108); (C) controlling the value and the polarity of excitation voltage and current of both or one of the serial type auxiliary excitation winding set (105) and/or the parallel type auxiliary excitation winding set (108);
With the control function provided by the mentioned drive control device (103), when the switched DC electric machine with conduction ring and brush (1000) is operated as a motor or a power generator, the magnetic pole of the rotary part of electric machine (104) of the switched DC electric machine with conduction ring and brush (1000) can be performed with the excitation effect of auxiliary excitation through serial excitation or differential excitation through shunt excitation, or the excitation effect of auxiliary compound excitation or differential compound excitation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional permanent magnetic or reluctance switched DC brushless electric machine, the permanent magnetic or reluctance electric-mechanical unit of the electric machine is not equipped with a function of altering the characteristic along with the loaded current, therefore the application is limited.